escondiendome
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: anticosmo esta tranquilo en su casa, resivira la visita de su contraparte y tal vez las cosas no vuevan a ser lo mismo. pesimo summary, mejor pasen y lean


Escondiéndome

Hola, hoy ando muy productiva, este es mi primer fic de cosmo por anticosmo, no sean duras conmigo….espero les guste.

Los personajes de los padrinos mágicos no me pertenecen

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

//… (…)// =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

-cosmo cerebro de bambú suéltame!-le decía el anti padrino –que demonios haces aquí?!-alejaba al peli verde que estaba escondiéndose bajo su saco. El pequeño padrino temblaba asustado-suéltame!-

-pero jurgen…-´balbuceo el hada-me esta buscando-y volvía esconderse

-te esta que?! Sesos de alpiste largo de aquí!-temiendo que el hada mas fuerte de mundo mágico llegara a su casa trato desesperadamente de alejar a su contrario

-no por favor-rogo con sus ojitos llorosos-jurgen me matara-

-no me importa-vocifero sacudiendo su pierna para que cosmo se soltara

-por favor, me portare bien-rogo, Anticosmo le miro a los ojos. El pobre hada casi estaba llorando, temblaba suavemente mientras estrujaba el saco del anti padrino

-¬¬u ok, pero no salgas de aquí-le ordeno, cosmo le soltó y le sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas

-y antiwanda?-le pregunto tratando de entablar conversación

-salió-dijo cortante

-a donde fue?- pregunto inocente: anti cosmo le miro y por un instante estuvo a punto de gritarle que no le importaba, pero extrañamente no lo hizo

-fue con sus amigas al centro comercial-dijo molesto, se sentó en la cama de su cuarto. Cosmo le siguió, pero se tiro en la cama y empezó a brincar

-wii!-anti cosmo miro con recelo al padrino mágico

-estate quieto-le dijo, cosmo dejo de brincar, Anticosmo se recostó fastidiado de estar con su contrario

-te han dicho que eres algo aburrido?-dijo poniéndose boca abajo junto a anti cosmo-hay que hacer algo, vamos a jugar o a ver la tele-como no le contestaban cosmo se acerco un poco, el anti padrino le miro con fastidio-anda…sii-insistio

-dijiste que te portarías bien-dijo el anti padrino

-si, pero es aburrido-hizo pucheros, saco su varita y tras un puff apareció una moneda de 5 centavos –mira es phillip n.n-le acerco la moneda al anti padrino y se pudo a jugar con ella. Anti cosmo saco un libro y se puso a leer, después de un rato interrumpió su lectura –podemos jugar video juegos?-

-podemos? Tu y quien mas?-pregunto

-phillip y yo-le dijo

-claro, como quieras- el padrino apareció una consola de juegos y se puso a jugar. Anti cosmo volvió a leer, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y extrañamente phillip iba ganando. Dieron las 3 y cosmo sintió hambre, paro el juego y se acerco al anti padrino

-oye tengo hambre-dio con ternura, anti cosmo bajo un poco su libro y miro al padrino

-y que quieres?-le pregunto cerrando su libro, cosmo le miro juguetonamente, no obteniendo respuesta anti cosmo adivino lo que su contra parte quería-te traeré algo-se levanto , según recordaba anti wanda había desayunado pastel de chocolate, era muy probable que aun hubiera un poco.

Ya estando en la cocina aprovecho para preparar algo para el, regresaba con una rebanada de pastel para cosmo y una taza de re para el, cuando escucho un estallido, en su cien se formo una venita, de seguro cosmo estaba haciendo alguna estupidez.

-cosmo cerebro de al...-pero el que estaba en el cuarto no era cosmo-JURGEN!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el anti padrino antes de que el padrino lo estrujara con una de sus manos

-donde esta el mono estúpido?!-pregunto jurgen con su acento alemán

-…-anti cosmo no contesto

-donde esta cosmo?!-le dijo el padrino de nuevo, estaba realmente enojado y como no recibía respuesta comenzó apretar mas el cuerpo de anti cosmo

-khhh-anti cosmo ahogo un gemido, busco discretamente al peli verde, no lo vio al primer intento, pero cuando volvió a buscarlo lo vio asomarse un poco debajo de la cama

Jurgen le estrujo nuevamente, siente sus pulmones quedarse sin oxigeno, su contraparte le mira; le ve en peligro y sabe que es su culpa, comienza a salir; anti cosmo le mira con odio y cosmo vuelve a esconderse

-donde esta cosmo?!!-le grita jurgen, estaba totalmente histérico

-no lo se-dice calmado, respira con dificultad pero trata de no jadear-que haría el cerebro de bambú aquí? Por que lo dejaría esconderse?-

-por que es tu contraparte-le dijo jurgen, anti cosmo sonrió maliciosamente, clavo sus ojos azules en los de jurgen y riendo dijo

-y que?-su acento ingles casi desaparecía y sus colmillos se asomaban amenazantes en su sonrisa –me encerró en el muro de contención, por que lo ayudaría? Solo me causa problemas-

-tienes razón-el peli blanco aflojo el agarre y soltó al anti padrino golpeo su varita contra el piso y desapareció

Cosmo salió despacio, anti cosmo le observo, sus ojitos estaba llorosos, miraba al piso e hipaba suavemente

-y ahora que tienes?-le pregunto anti cosmo, cosmo levanto la mirada y por sus mejillas corrieron un par de lagrimas

-deberás soy solo un problema?-pregunto en un gemido

El peli azul le miro, sintió una especie de nausea; no le gustaba ver esas lagrimas en el rostro de cosmo. Era tan raro verlo triste, sin su habitual y tonta sonrisa, pero aun asi era tierno, tan tierno con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios temblando y las lagrimitas que hacían resplandecer sus ojos

-no…claro que no- el anti padrino se acerco, limpio las lagrimas de cosmo lentamente, el peli verde le miraba sin creerle, estrujaba su corbata nervioso. Anti cosmo pensó en como contentar a su contraparte-deja de llorar o phillip llorara también-

-enserio phillip?-le pregunta a su moneda, Anticosmo ruega que cosmo se la crea, el peli verde se limpia las lagrimas y sonríe –esta bien phillip, ya no llorare-abraza a su moneda y Anticosmo les mira

Cosmo clava sus ojitos verdes en los de su contraparte y le mira dudando, anti cosmo no sabe que le pasa ahora, le ignora y se va otra vez por su te, que ahora le hace mucha falta pero ates de salir algo le detiene

-espera…phillip dice que…-sus mejillas se encienden suavemente, trata de mirarle a los ojos, pero siente demasiada pena y mejor mira al piso –que…tu…-traga con dificultad-que tu me quieres-

-O///O?-anti cosmo no sabe que decir, como es que al hada se le pudo ocurrir eso? Como es que lo pensó? El no piensa, o si?

-Si me quieres-le pregunta con su carita de cachorro

-…¬///¬-desvía la mirada apenado. Acaso eran tan obvias sus acciones?-sesos de alpiste- murmura el anti padrino, toma a cosmo de los hombros y se acerca-como te diste cuenta?-le pregunta el anti padrino sintiéndose ofendido de que su contra parte descubriera lo que sentía

-yo no lo descubrí, fue phillip-murmura el padrino

-supongo que tendré que agradecerle-pone una mano en la nuca del peli verde y lo atrae rápidamente hasta besarlo, el padrino se sorprende, pero corresponde la caricia del Anticosmo, cuando Anticosmo siente que cosmo necesita respirar termina el beso-(sabia que era demasiado bueno como para durar ¬¬…era lógico que ese cerebro de bambú no sepa dar un beso)- cosmo le abraza sonriendo y Anticosmo le rodea con su abrazo –y por que te seguía jurgen)-pregunta

-por que le dije que quería verte-dijo como si nada

-por que lo hiciste? Cosmo cerebro de bambú! No sabes que padrinos y anti padrinos no puedes estar juntos?-

-phillip dijo que era buena idea-

Anti cosmo miro la moneda sobre la cama, parecía una moneda común y corriente, pero…tal vez no lo era

-(tal vez; esa moneda podría serme de utilidad)-pensó el anti cosmo

FIN


End file.
